Tbh, I Like You!
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Sebenarnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah cinta yang terjadi diantara dua sahabat seperti itu. KaiHun. dldr


Tbh, I like you

Warn: typos, mainstream idea, dldr!

...

 _Kai, jemput aku di apartement ya!. Ok!_

Klik, Sent

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara getaran dari saku depan celana seragam Kai. Lelaki berkulit tan itu pun langsung merogoh ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Sehun. Ya, bersyukurlah itu dari Sehun, jika teman-teman cewek nya yang kegenitan itu tidak akan Kai baca.

Kai melihat jam yang melekat indah di tangan kiri nya. Menyusun buku-buku nya dan memasukkan kedalam tas. Ia masih di kelas sebenarnya. Mengerjakan tugas-tugas untuk besok. Percayalah, Kai bukanlah murid yang kelewat rajin meski sebenarnya cukup pintar. Hanya saja ia malas pulang ke tempat tinggalnya yang sepi. Niatnya sih sekalian menunggu waktu menjelang Les malam beberapajam dari sekarang. Maklumlah, siswa di tingkat akhir high school seperti nya mulai di sibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan dengan tema mempersiapkan kelulusan dan masuk perguruan tinggi favorit.

Kai pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju parkiran untuk menjemput temannya itu, Sehun.

.:KaiHun:.

Salah satu hal dari sekian banyak kelakuan menyebalkan seorang Oh Sehun adalah tidak tahu di tunggu. Terhitung sudah setengah jam lalu Kai tiba di apartement Sehun, tapi nyatanya lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih belum menampakkan diri, bilangnya sih mandi dulu. Ck, Kai kira anak itu sudah bersiap dan tinggal berangkat saja. Sehun memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Hey, Kai.. Kau tidak pulang ke rumah." Sapa Sehun. Saat Kai tiba tadi Sehun hanya menyahut dari kamarnya kalau ia sedang mandi.

Kai mengangguk menanggapi. Sehun langsung menaikkan bibirnya.

Sehun sendiri mengenakan kemeja navy blue dengan dua kancing yang ia lepas. Dan jangan lupa bawahan berupa celana levis hitam yang sangat ketat. Membuat mata Kai sakit saja melihatnya. Kadang Kai tak habis fikir dengan selera fashion Sehun. Kalau Kai sendiri berpakaian tidak menurut style ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang nyaman baginya.

"Apa 'barangmu' itu baik baik saja Oh Sehun? Tidak sesak?" Ujar Kai sambil menunjuka dengan dagunya. Yang di tanya hanya melotot tajam, bukan pertanyaan baru sih, tetap saja membuat Sehun kesal. Ini style nya ok, kenapa Kai tidak hanya lihat saja, tidak usah mengomentari. Tapi, karena tak ingin ambil pusing Sehun mengabaikan saja dan beralih menarik tangan Kai keluar apartement.

"Ayo kita makan di luar dulu." Seru Sehun seenak pantatnya. Kai menggeleng kalem.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan di kantin."

Sehun berhenti dari jalannya yang otomatis membuat Kai juga berhenti.

Kai mendesah sebal, mengerti kelakuan menyebalkan lainnya dari Sehun. "Kau juga bisa makan di sana kan? Sudahlah, nanti kita jadi terlambat sungguhan."

"Masih empat puluh menit lagi menjelang masuk, Kai! Mau ngapa kita berangkat secepat ini , issh!" Protes Sehun.

Kai tak menanggapi lagi, lelaki dengan seragam sekolah ini menarik tangan Sehun, membukakan pintu mobil dan memasukkan (?) Sehun di sana. Sudah pasti, bibir tipis si albino itu naik beberapa centi. Sehun itu mesti lelaki, Kai merasa memperlakukannya layaknya gadis. Anak ini tipe-tipe anak yang perajuk dan manja. Lihatlah, di saat Kai sudah memiliki Merce kesayangannya, si Albino bahkan belum di perbolehkan belajar menyetir oleh orang tuanya. Ini yang menyebabkan Kai mendadak jadi supir pribadi Sehun sejak setahun lalu. Yakinlah, merupakan hal yang 'sulit' bagi Sehun untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri, dia itu masih sering ceroboh bahkan untuk hal sepele semacam lupa membawa uang jajan.

Kai menyetir sementara Sehun mengeluarkan earphone dan menyangkutkan di telinga nya. Saat merajuk, awalnya saja bibirnya di tekuk atau di kerucutkan, sesudahnya namja bertubuh ramping itu akan mengeluarkan wajah datar andalannya. Nah, kalau sudah begini terpaksa Kai melewati gerbang menuju sekolahnya begitu saja dan menemukan restaurant Jepang fast food terdekat.

"Cepatlah keluar. Katanya, ingin makan." Seru Kai saat ia sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun" Karena kesal, Kai menarik headset di telinga Sehun kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Si albino itu? Tentu saja linglung awalnya, mereka tengah berada di depan restaurant Jepang favoritnya bukan gedung serba putih sekolahannya.

"Ha-ha.. Aku makan enak."

...

Kai sakit. Sehun yang tahu kabar itu langsung bergegas mandi pagi. Kemudian, berlari menuju kamar hyungnya yang tentu saja jika pagi-pagi seperti ini masih di apartement. Ya, Sehun memang tinggal bersama Hyung nya yang sudah bekerja. Ketahuilah, mana berani si Sehun ini sendirian di apartement pada malam hari. Untungnya, jadwal kerja sang Hyung hanya sampai jam enam, atau sesekali paling telat jam delapan malam. Sehun masih bisa mengatasinya dengan bermain ke Game Center atau berkunjung ke apartement Kai.

Sehun langsung saja membuka pintu kamar sang Kakak tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, "Kris Hyung, antar aku ke rumah Kai-ya? dia sedang sakit, tidak ada yang mengurusnya."

Kris yang kala itu sedang memandangi tubuh topless nya di depan lemari kaca hanya mendesis. Sehun itu suka kebiasaan tidak mengetuk pintu. Bagaimana kalau tadi ia sedang telanjang, atau lebih parah menuntaskan 'tugas mulia'. Ok, Kris tetaplah seorang lelaki dengan hormon yang menggebu. Tak jarang ia langsung menuntaskan 'Tugas mulia' nya di kamar tidak di kamar mandi.

"Iya-iya. Tapi, bisa tidak ketuk pintu sebelum masuk kamar orang.." Bentak Kris.

"Ya ya ya. Jadi, sekarang cepatlah pakai bajumu, nanti Kai makin parah jika tidak segera ku tolong."

"Heh,,,.." Kris menunjukkan wajah Bitch Face nya. Please, deh! Adiknya satu itu terlalu sayang dan perhatian dengan temannya, si Kai itu. Kris sampai tak habis pikir, coba saja Kris yang sakit, boro-boro mau merawat, di suruh membeli makanan di luar saja banyak alasan. Pasti ada apa-apa kan?

Sehun segera menyeret Kris setelah lelaki dengan tinggi setara tiang listrik itu keluar dari kamarnya. Kris, belum memakan sarapan sehat nya bahkan.

"Hey, Bocah! Santai saja, Kai tidak akan mati tanpa kedatanganmu."

"Diam, Kau Naga jelek! Cepat antar aku mencari bubur dulu dan apotik terdekat."

Kris menggeleng kan kepalanya, lalu menstarter mobil dan menjalankannya. "Iya-iya... Btw, kau akan melewatkan sekolah mu hari ini?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin, "Tentu saja, jika Kai tidak masuk, aku juga tidak. Kami setia kawan."

"Cihh... Tidak sebegitunya juga. Ingat, Hun! Kau sudah tingkat akhir masa SMA mu, kurangi angka alpa mu di sekolah, Appa tidak akan menguliahkan kalau kau tidak masuk universitas bagus." Kris dengan ceramahan sok bijaknya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tenang saja, aku itu pintar, tidak sulit masuk universitas bagus, lihat saja. Nah, berhenti, kita ke apotik dulu."

Sementara Kris di sebelahnya hanya mendesis kesal.

...

Sehun memasuki Apartement Kai dengan mengetikkan password yang tentu saja sudah ia hapal luar kepalanya. Matanya berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Langsung saja, si Hitam itu pasti sedang di kamarnya.

Krekk.. suara deritan pintu berbunyi di sertai munculnya sosok dengan baju seragam sekolah yang Kai kenal.

"Sudah kubilang nanti saja datangnya.." Ucap namja yang tengah meringkuk lemas di ranjang nya dg pelan dan putus-putus.

"Ya ya, dan setelahnya mungkin kau sudah sekarat. Cepat bangun dan makan bubur mu dulu, baru minum obat." Sehun pun meletakkan peralatan yang ia bawa di nakas samping ranjang. Sehun merobek kompres yang ia beli di apotik tadi dan menempelkan di dahi Kai.

"Aaaa..." Perintah Sehun sambil membuka mulutnya. Kai menurut, Sehun pun memasukkan termometer, beberapa detik kemudian terlihat hasilnya, 39 derajat celcius. Pantas saja.

"Kau dari mana saja sih kemarin? Kenapa bisa separah ini demamnya?"

"Hnn.." Hanya di jawab dengungan oleh Kai. Sehun melihatnya hanya menggeleng kan kepala. Cuaca memang agak ekstrem akhir-akhir ini, hujan cukup sering mengguyur Seoul. Penghujung musim gugur memang menyebalkan.

Sehun berlari ke luar kamar Kai, ia lupa jika belum mengambil sendok untuk memberi makan bubur pada Kai. Tak lupa satu gelas air putih hangat untuk minum.

Melihat Sehun yang tergesa ke belakang Kai kembali merosotkan tubuhnya, Kai masih sangat lemah sungguh. yah seingatnya semalam ia hanya meriang sedikit gara-gara nekat keluar malam gerimis-gerimis untuk memberi ramen dan minuman soda, saat itu Kai terlalu malas menggunakan mobilnya yang terletak di parkir bawah tanah apartement. Bangun-bangun tubuhnya semakin panas, ia sempat menghubungi Baekhyun kalau ia sakit dan izin tidak masuk. Sepertinya Sehun tahu berita ini dari Baekhyun, yaya harusnya Kai ingat BaekHyun itu salah satu teman dekatnya si Sehun. Kai sendiri sengaja tidak menginfokan terlebih dulu kepada Sehun, karena jika iya anak itu pasti akan membolos. Nah, kejadiankan?

Semenit kemudian Sehun kembali ke kamar Kai, Lelaki pale skin menuju ke arah Kai, meletakkan bawaannya ke meja. Lalu, mengecek kompress Kai yang agak merosot. Mengambil bantal sebelah kai yang tidak terpakai dan menumpukkannya sebagai sandaran Kai duduk.

"Ayo makan buburmu dulu. Kau ini kalau sakit di biar-biarkan saja akan semakin parah. Sebenarnya berapa kali sih dulu kau di beri imunisasi oleh ibumu? Kekebalan tubuhmu itu rentan sekali." Sehun berceloteh hal yang sama saat Kai sakit atau demam seperti ini. Kai hanya mendengarkan sepintas lalu, lagipula ia malas membuang tenaganya untuk menjawab ocehan Oh Sehun ini. cukup diamkan saja dan Sehun akan lelah sendiri.

"Aa.. Bahkan untuk makan saja harus menggunakan tangan orang lain."

Kai menunjuk gelas yang berarti meminta minum, "Ini" Sehun pun memberikannya dengan hati-hati.

"Lima suap lagi, telan Kai-ya!"

"Sudah, Hun! Aku mau muntah rasanya." Tolak Kai.

Sehun menghela napas. "Dua kali lagi, ok?" Paksa Sehun lagi dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke bibir Kai.

Dengan terpaksa Kai menelannya, rasanya pahit sungguh.

Yang namanya Sehun, bilang hanya dua suap lagi tapi ujung-ujungnya ia terus menyuapkan bubur itu pada Kai hingga tandas. Apalagi Kai yang terlihat tak protes karena malas melihat pelototan tajam yang memancar dari kedua mata sipit sahabatnya itu. Ahh.. Neraka.

"Oyy... Minum obatnya! Jika ingin cepat sembuh!"

"Hun.. ini terlalu banyak, astaga!" Kai mendorong tangan Sehun dengan tiga buah pil beda warna dalam tangannya. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika tidak mau minum obat, jangan sakit!"

Sehun memang pintar membuat Kai mengikuti kemauannya.

Tapi, kalau tidak sakit kau tidak akan seperhatian ini padaku kan. Ketahuilah, itu suara hati Kai yang ingin ia ucapkan secara gamblang.

Sehun menyalakan TV di kamar Kai. Setelah selesai mengurusi bocah Tan itu, waktunya ia bersantai. Kai sendiri tengah terlelap,mumgkin karena pengaruh obat. Sehun modus juga sebenarnya, jika Kai sakit maka Sehun akan izin tidak masuk sekolah. Bilang ke wali kelasnya sih mengurus si Kai. Wali kelasnya iya iya saja, karena memang tahu kalau sepupunya –read:Kai- memang tinggal sendiri di apartement dan wali kelasnya juga tahu jika Kai dan Sehun itu adalah teman.

Mata Sehun berpendar melihat ke sekeliling kamar Kai. Kalau secara fisik apartement Kai ini cukup mewah, luasnya dua kali apartement Sehun. Papa Kai memang orang lumayan berada sih. Pemilik toko roti di Daegu. Terus, mamanya juga memiliki salon yang cukup ternama di kotanya. Sehun mengenal Kai saat awal memasuki SMA, mereka sama-sama orang yang merantau ke Seoul ceritanya. Ketika ospek mereka satu Tim, kemudian mereka juga sekelas hingga tiga tahun berturut-turut, ya sudah, persahabatan mereka awet sampai sekarang. Dan rencananya sih mereka juga akan memasuki universitas yang sama tahun ini.

Kamar Kai berwarna cream-coklat-putih dengan tirai warna putih. Tidak ada desain berlebih di sini. Keseluruhannya seperti masih original desain bawaan. Hanya ada beberapa poster dan bingkai foto yang di tempel di dinding, seperti satu buah poster Miranda Kerr –dimana Sehun juga puna satu dikamarnya- dan club kebanggaan Kai 'Chelsea'. Di Nakas terdapat foto Kai saat wisuda Noonanya yang pertama bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kakak tengahnya. Lalu, di sebelahnya lagi ada foto anjing-anjing peliharaannya. Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjangah. Sayang, Kai tidak bisa merawatnya di sini dikarenakan kesibukannya sekolah. Sehun sendiri juga belum melihat keseluruhan anjing Kai secara langsung. Sehun hanya pernah melihat dan menggendong Jjangah yang berbulu putih. Anjing favorit Sehun diantara beberapa anjing milik Kai. Kai membawa Jjangah saat liburan semester, Sehun yang merengek meminta di pertemukan dengan Jjangah waktu itu.

Sudah jam dua belas siang, Sehun akan pulang. Sebelumnya, memastikan Kai telah memakan obatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Janji, Kim! Besok kau harus sudah kesekolah menjemputku! Jika tidak, aku tidak mau bersusah payah merawatmu lagi. Dengar ya!" Pamit Sehun.

"Iya, Oh Sehun! Panasku juga sudah turun."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Hnn..."

Sehun sudah berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Namun, ia berbalik lagi. "Oh ya, semua ini tidak gratis. Kau harus mentraktirku makan di restaurant Jepang dan Bubble Tea selama seminggu ke depan. Arrachi?" Sehun dengan senyuman jahilnya. Sepertinya, Kai harus menelpon Papanya untuk menambah uang kiriman bulan ini.

"Iya-iya, Tuan Oh." Jawab Kai dengan terpaksa.

...

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah cinta yang terjadi diantara dua sahabat seperti itu?" Komentar Sehun. saat ini mereka tengah berada di cafe usai menonton film di bioskop.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kai yang telah menyesap Bubble Tea nya itu bertanya hati-hati. Mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sehun itu, diam-diam membuat Kai sesak.

"Sahabat ya sahabat, Cinta ya cinta. Aneh saja rasanya orang yang dulu menjadi sahabatmu kemudian menjadi kekasihmu. Lebih aneh lagi nantinya akan menjadi mantan kekasihmu. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, persahabatan mereka pasti juga akan berakhir kan?" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar, kemudian memakan Burgernya lagi.

Kai hanya manggut-manggut saja. Ahh.. apakah artinya ini Kai baru saja mendapat 'Friendzone' dari Sehun?

"Kalau kulihat-lihat sepertinya Kim Sohee menyukaimu Kai? Kemarin ia menitipkan salam kepadamu."

"Ahh.. Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau beruntung sekali, Kai! Banyak anak-anak kelas lain yang mengejarnya. Kalau, misalnya kau bisa menjadi pacarnya lumayan."

Kai mengenyitkan alis, menyampaikan pertanyaan mengapa.

"Ku dengar ayahnya memiliki rumah sakit. Jika kita jadi masuk kuliah kedokteran nantinya, itu akan mudah bagi kita kan? Hehe," Sehun hanya tersenyum garing.

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Kau saja kalau begitu yang mendekatinya." Ucap Kai.

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia bukan typeku."

"Memangnya bagaimana tipe mu itu? Jangan bilang kau masih belum bisa move on dengan teman kelas Dance mu, siapa? Dani?"

"Ya, Jung Daeun Maksudmu? Dia hanya teman yang sering curhat padaku. Karena itu mungkin kami terlihat dekat."

"Lalu, yang kau suka seperti apa?"

Sehun hanya terkikik kecil menahan tawa anehnya. "Uhmm... mungkin seperti Donghae Hyung."

Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, ugh... siapa lagi ini DongHae Hyung?

...

tbc

ps: another fic of kaihun, hope you like it.


End file.
